


Корабли из жёлтых листьев

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Series: Прогоняя страхи [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Ночная гроза, подтолкнувшая к откровениям.





	Корабли из жёлтых листьев

**Author's Note:**

> Часть из цикла "Прогоняя страхи"

Диппер лениво приоткрыл глаза. Что-то мешало спать, настойчиво раздражая, но спросонья он не мог понять, что именно.

Комнату осветило белым, за окном громыхнуло — с Диппера мигом слетел весь сон.

Гроза. Это просто обычная гроза. Не конец света, не очередное появление Билла, не восстание банок с консервами. Гроза.

Диппер облегчённо выдохнул и потянулся к ночнику. Уснуть сейчас он явно уже не сможет.

Он щёлкнул выключателем, но свет не загорелся. Нахмурившись, попробовал ещё пару раз. Ничего.

— Можешь не пытаться, электричество пропало минут десять назад.

Диппер вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел в сторону прозвучавшего голоса.

Мейбл сидела на подоконнике, обняв колени. Взъерошенная со сна, в своей нелепой розовой пижаме с зелёными котятами и совершенно непривычным серьёзным взглядом. Она ещё пару секунд смотрела на него, а затем перевела взгляд за окно. Видимо, до этого наблюдала за грозой.

— Ты чего не спишь? — Диппер вылез из кровати и подошёл к сестре. В комнате было тепло, осень не так давно вступила в свои права, всё ещё радуя солнечными деньками. А Мейбл, видимо, закрыла окно, когда началась гроза, чтобы по дому не ходили сквозняки.

— Я просто решила полюбоваться. Красиво ведь.

Красиво. Небо было затянуто тучами, молнии сверкали где-то за их толщей, заливая всё голубовато-белым светом. Изредка они прорывались наружу, расползаясь от края до края огромными и разветвлёнными. Они перекрывали собой всё, завораживали — оторваться от их вида казалось невозможным. Земля была абсолютно сухой, лишь бешеный ветер трепал деревья, обрывая начавшие желтеть листья.

— Когда я смотрю на это, — едва слышно среди грома, звучащего так, словно Землю разрывало на части, произнесла Мейбл, — мне кажется, что Билл вновь пытается захватить наш мир.

Их летние приключения не прошли бесследно, кто бы что ни думал. Да, это было очень увлекательно, весело, необычно. Но страшно, очень страшно. Диппер корил себя за то, что теперь старается не выпускать Мейбл из поля зрения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он чуть не потерял её и не хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь подобное повторилось.

Без Мейбл он никто, она — его сила.

Он жестом попросил её подвинуться и сел позади, притягивая к себе. Растрёпанные волосы Мейбл щекотали нос, но Дипперу было плевать на это. Потому что он внезапно осознал — Мейбл дрожит, едва заметно, явно не от холода. Он обнял её крепче.

— Ты знаешь, мне было страшно. Ну, тогда, когда…

Она неловко затихла, не в силах подобрать слова для объяснения.

— Знаю, — ответил Диппер. Потому что он и правда знал. Конечно, ей было страшно, тут бы кто угодно испугался.

За окном начался ливень. Как-то в один момент, надвинулся стеной, заставляя чёткие линии молний превратиться в невнятное яркое пятно. Они долго сидели в умиротворяющем шуме дождя и ударах грома и молчали. Газон перед домом успел превратиться в небольшое мутное озеро из-за ливня, когда Мейбл наконец перестала дрожать, окончательно расслабившись в его объятьях.

— Интересно, как там дядя Стен и Дядя Форд, — сказала она, рисуя на чуть запотевшем от дыхания стекле кривоватый кораблик.

— Не знаю. Но думаю, что у них всё хорошо. Они наконец отправились к своей мечте. Да и что с ними может случиться, это же наши дяди.

— С ними? Что угодно. Это же наши дяди, — передразнила Мейбл.

Смех наполнил комнату.

— И правда. Надеюсь, никого из них не унесёт в другие измерения.

— Мне кажется, что если дядя Форд попытается снова провести какие-нибудь странные исследования, дядя Стен точно ему не позволит.

— Я думаю, теперь дядя Форд и сам не захочет с головой погружаться в другие миры.

Мейбл улыбнулась, немного повернувшись к нему.

— Представляешь, сколько всего интересного они смогут рассказать нам следующим летом?

Диппер скептически хмыкнул.

— После всего, что мы пережили в Гравити Фоллз, меня уже ничто не сможет удивить.

Мейбл слегка пихнула его острым локтем в живот.

— Не будь букой, Диппер. На свете есть более классные вещи, чем сумасшедший демон-треугольник.

При упоминании Билла Диппер вздрогнул. Мэйбл явно почувствовала это, неловко затихла, а затем перевела тему. Она говорила об учёбе, обсудила одноклассников, учителей, дурацкие домашние задания — темы обыденные, рассмотренные уже со всех сторон. Диппер слушал её, изредка перебивая, чтобы высказать своё мнение.

Она совсем не была против этого. А он не был против сидеть, окутанный её голосом и звуками бушующей стихии.

Голос Мейбл звонкий, но тихий — родители будут ругаться, если поймут, что они не спят в такой поздний час. Иногда Диппер задавался вопросом — что бы сказали они, узнав о приключениях, которые пережили их дети в Гравити Фоллз. Он не знал ответ, но хорошо понимал, что больше бы их туда не пустили. Поэтому они не узнают, никогда — безмолвный договор с Мейбл, заключённый одним лишь взглядом, когда они вышли из автобуса навстречу родителям.

Гроза ушла, а за ней как-то незаметно затих дождь. Мейбл тоже затихла, отслеживая пальцами следы от капель на стекле.

— Давай завтра сходим куда-нибудь, — неловко предложил Диппер. — Выходной же.

— Что, ты даже не будешь упираться, что у тебя много домашней работы и вообще нужно учиться, если я поведу тебя в парк аттракционов? — Мейбл бросила на него хитрый взгляд и вновь вернулась к своему увлекательному занятию.

— Не буду. Хоть в парк аттракционов, хоть в кино. Куда захочешь.

— Тогда я за.

Диппер смотрел, как на прояснившемся небе появлялись звёзды. Тут, в городе, их намного меньше, чем в Гравити Фоллз. Диппер скучал, на самом деле скучал, хотя именно здесь был его дом.

В какой-то момент Мейбл откинула голову ему на плечо, и Диппер понял, что она заснула. Его глаза тоже невольно закрылись под спокойное дыхание сестры.

Ему снился небольшой корабль с дядей Стеном и дядей Фордом на борту. Они о чём-то спорили, поглядывая то на компас, то на карту. Дядя Форд упорно что-то доказывал, пока дядя Стен стоял за штурвалом. В итоге дядя Стен сдался, разворачивая их. Форд улыбнулся, и Стен не смог сдержать кривой ухмылки — для него уже много.

Ему снилась хижина чудес. Скучающая Венди стояла за кассой, лениво наблюдая за тем, как гиперактивный Зус пытался втюхать наивным туристам какой-то сморщенный комок непонятно чего, несомненно, с идиотским названием и за баснословную цену. Ему снились водонапорная башня, горы и леса. Гномы, русалы, зомби и множество прочей нечисти из окрестностей Гравити Фоллз.

Ему снился сам город под жарким летним солнцем и Мейбл, надевающая ему на голову только что сплетённый венок. Она смеялась, её глаза предвкушающе блестели, когда она протягивала руку, явно приглашая его в очередное приключение. Диппер впервые за долгое время не чувствовал страха. Он сможет защитить её, если будет нужно. В конце концов, когда они вместе — для них нет ничего невозможного.

Диппер взял Мейбл за руку, и они вместе унеслись разгадывать новые тайны загадочного Гравити Фоллз.

Утром родители обнаружили их спящими в обнимку на широком подоконнике. Диппер сжимал руку Мейбл так, словно никогда не собирался её отпускать.


End file.
